Tandem wheel arrangements for motor vehicles are known. However, the extent to which said vehicles can negotiate uneven ground, is limited. U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,417,019 and 2,473,519 describe vehicle suspensions for four-wheel vehicles in which each wheel is rotatably carried by the outer end of an arm, the other end of which is pivoted to the vehicle chassis. However, in these patents, each front wheel as well as each rear wheel are not independently sprung with respect to each other, but are connected by a common shaft. Therefore, the ability to negotiate very rough ground is again limited.